Fairy Odd High 2: Petsitting Blues
by Boolia
Summary: Wanda agrees to take care of Isaac, her science class's pet, over break. When she catches cold, she lets Cosmo be responsibe for the hamster. Wait, Cosmo, responsible? When something tragic happens, how will Wanda forgive Cosmo for this tragic incident?
1. Chapter 1

Fairly Odd High # 2: Pet sitting Blues

Chapter 1

"Class, before we leave for our three day weekend." Mr. Newt, Wanda's science teacher said to the class. The class looked up from there constellation notes in their notebooks, and looked at the teacher. There was two minutes left on the clock. "I've got a riddle for you all." The teacher went to his whiteboard; he passed the class's pet hamster, Isaac. Mr. Newt didn't like to see his pets caged up, so Isaac was free out on the front counter. He was eating hamster food in his bowl. Mr. Newt grabbed a brown whiteboard marker.

"Now class, you may not get this, so pay attention here." The class put down their pencils, and sat up straight to hear his riddle.

"Now I heard this joke from Mrs. Farmington, one of the math teachers. So here goes! He looked at the class. Now somebody was being interviewed, and the manager asked if he could draw nine without using any words." Mr. Newt drew three trees on the whiteboard, and then looked back at his class. "Now when he said he was done, the manager looked at it and asked "How is that nine?"" The class just looked puzzled at each other. "And he said…" He pointed at the three trees with his marker. "Tree plus tree plus tree equals nine, get it?" There were giggles from the class. "Now the manager asked him to come up with the sum of 99, and he did…" He shaded the tree's trunks with his marker. He looked back at his class when done. "The manager looked at it and asked, "How is that 99?" Mr. Newt again pointed at the trees, "Dirty tree plus dirty tree plus dirty tree equals 99." The class giggled as the bell rang. The class got up and packed up.

"Alright class." Mr. Newt said as he put the cap back onto his marker. "See you all Monday, my scientists in training."

Ass Wanda was about to leave with her backpack, Mr. Newt called her up front. Wanda went to him as everybody was leaving.

"Yes Mr. Newt?" Wanda asked her teacher.

"Wanda." He told her. "I forgot to ask the class who will take Isaac for the weekend. Since you're the one left, and my number one pupil, will you be interested in taking Isaac home with you?" Wanda hesitated.

"Well my sister will kill me if she sees Isaac nibbling on her stuff…"

"Wanda please, I can't take Isaac to my house, I got too munch stuff as it is and my wife won't like a smelly rodent intruding our house."

"Well Blonda will be mad, but I'll do it!"

"Excellent!" Wanda picked up Isaac and held him to her chest.

"Well, bye Wanda!" He waved at the hamster in Wanda's arms. "Bye Isaac buddy, see you Monday!" Wanda left the room.

"_Ooh_ _cuuuuutttttte_!" Said Sissy as the girls got ready to leave, grabbing their books out of their lockers. "A hamster! Where'd you get him or her Wanda?"

"Did Mr. Newt let you take Isaac home with you?" Crystal wanted to know. They closed their lockers and headed to Blonda.

"Yes." Wanda answered. "I'll be responsible for Isaac all weekend."

_"Lucky_!" Sissy said. "I wish my science teacher had class pets, but _nooooo_, she refuses it. I wonder what's her problem is."

"Maybe because Mrs. Poolings has a _pet hair allergy_, like she said at the _beginning of the year_!" Crystal reminded her.

"Oh _yeah_! Then why doesn't she have snakes or an ant farm? They don't have hair."

"She's afraid of them like you are with snakes."

"Oh yeah, then what about a bird or goldfish?"

"She doesn't want any pets in her class, _okay_ Sissy?"

"Okay, okay, _sheech_! Can't a fairy sophomore have opinions about a better school environment?"

"Sissy, to you _every _school should have pets."

"Hey be nice! You know I love animals!"

"If your class had an animal in the class, you won't learn anything!"

"Yes I will!"

"_What_?"

"I'll learn that pets need lots of attention no matter what! And the teacher won't give pets the attention they need just by teaching their students everyday for fifty minutes per class of the school day! So, I'll be doing the pets a favor, by treating them with respect!"

"Okay Blonda, we're_ here_!" Wanda said when they got to her sister, closing her locker and locking it. She was talking to her boyfriend, Chaz.

"So I got two tickets to see _You Can't Take it with you_ at the Futhre at nine tonight, want to come?" Chaz asked Blonda. Chaz was a fairy with red hair and red eyes. He had braces on his teeth.

_"Oh Chaz_," Blonda told him, taking a ticket from his hand. Then she hugged him. _"I love to!" _

"Great, so I'll pick you up at eight then, _bye!_" Then Chaz went away. Blonda sighed heavenly.

"Such a dreamily boy, that Chaz!" Blonda told herself.

"Uh Blonda?" Wanda asked. Blonda was still in a heavenly trance.

"Blonda!" When Blonda didn't respond, Wanda pinched her arm. Blonda yelped and looked at her sister.

_"Ow_!" She cried. "What the heck was that for?"

"I had to do it." Wanda said. "You were in a love trance again. Besides, I'm ready to go home."

"You know I wanted a show dog." Blonda told her. "But instead I got sunk with you!"

"You're lucky. At least I don't pee on the carpet or on your IMagic Touch like a dog might have done. Now let's go!" Blonda saw Isaac and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! What is that _dirty little roden_t?"

"This is Isaac." Wanda explained, she held up Isaac for Blonda to see.

_"Eeeeew!"_ Blonda cried. "Get that rotten smelly animal away from me!" Wanda took him back and smelled him, he _did _smell like dirty gym socks.

"He just needs a bath is all." Wanda told him. "And then Isaac will be good as new in no time!"

"Well just keep him away from me!" She plugged her nose.

"Well that will be kind of complicated, since Isaac will be staying with us the whole weekend."

"Fine, but keep him out of my sight!"

_"Deal" _

"Hey ladies!" Cosmo greeted them. Peter and Zack were with him. He looked at Isaac in Wanda's arms. "_Cool!"_ He said. "You're taking care of a pet hamster? That's so rat…that's so rat.." Then he sneezed all over them! The girls shrieked.

_"Eeaawwwww_!" Crystal cried. "Try covering your mouth when you sneeze, okay Cosmo?"

"I can't pet pets with all these germs on me!" Sissy cried. "That's just not right for an animal loving high schooler like me!

"Don't you have any brains whatsoever?! Blonda said, covered in snot. "This is _soooo _gross, you _ruined_ natirial beauty!"

_"Nope_!" Zack piped up. "He's is dumber with a lowercase D, but don't we all _love _cartoon characters with great stupidity?"

""And you got Isaac all covered in snot!" Wanda added, looking at the now snot covered hamster. "Now I need to bathe him extra well!"

"Which you like!" Zack told her.

"Uhhhh sorry!" Cosmo said, whipeing his runny nose. "This cold is taking like _forever_ to get rid of!"

"And in _forever,_ I assume you mean an entire day!" Zack added. "25 straight hours!"

"Exactly buddy." Cosmo told him in a sick tone. "That's exactly what I mean.""Come on Wanda, let's go home before Grossmo coughs up a U.F.O!" Blonda told her sister.

_"Right_, come on Isaac!" So, she, Isaac, and Blonda all poofed home as Cosmo coughed up a U.F.O!

_"OOOOOOOHHHHHH_!" Everyone looked in wonder as the door to the U.F.O's door opened.

"Wanda, Blonda, and Isaac will not know what they're missing!" Sissy told Crystal.

"All right Isaac," Wanda told the hamster. "Are you ready for your bath?" She put the hamster in the tub, and rinsed him with soap and water.

"And_ viola_!" Wanda said when she finished. She put him on a stool, wrapped a towel around him and dried him. "Soon you'll be like new in no time!" When done, she took off the towel, revealing a sparkly clean and healthy hamster.

_"Perfect_ job Wanda!" She told herself. "_As always_!" She took the hamster in her room.

When she was done combing her heir and getting her nightgown on, she picked up the hamster and she began to sing as she got into bed.

_"You and me forever fir the entire weekend with you! We'll always be good_ _company, you and me, just you wait and see_!" Then she turned off the light and she and the hamster fell asleep"

"Good night Isaac, have good hamster dreams okay?" Then she dozed off with Isaac sleeping on the bed.

The next morning as Isaac still slept, Wanda got out of bed and did her morning routine. As she was combing her hair in her and Blonda's bathroom, Blonda came in.

"_Morning sis_!" Blonda greeted.

"_Mornbing!_" Wanda said back, her voice sounding deep. Then she froze with the comb stuck in her hair. What was wrong with her voice?

"Ah sis, is something wrong?" Blonda asked. Wanda just stared at the bathroom mirror.

"_Wanda_?"

"_Nopeb_!" Wanda told her in the deep voice as she continued combing. "Dothibg is woub with meb."

"Are you _sure?_! It sounds like to me you're catching the cold." Blonda poured a glass of water, then drank it.

"The _colb_?" She asked.

_"Yep_!" Blonda answered. "With your new voice transformation and your new speech issues, I say you have the cold." She drank some more of her water.

Wanda looked in the mirror, and remembered something. She gasped in shock.

"_OH NOB!!!" s_he cried out. "_I COUGHTB COSBMOS COLB_!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi Wanda!" Sissy greeted as she, Crystal, Cosmo, Berry, Zack, Peter, and Fonda all poofed in Wanda's room in the afternoon. "We came as soon as we heard that you were sick." Isaac was now in a hamster cage with hamster pallets in a bowl, water, and a running wheel.

"Then why did you come _here?_" Blonda wanted to know. "You know colds are highly _contagious,_ so you could catch Wanda's cold."

"Like she did with mine!" Cosmo said. "And after a good night's sleep, or almost like magic, I'm now all better! So that cold bug will now flee in terror when he messes with me again."

"Blonda's _right._" Crystal spoke up. "Colds are extremely contagious, so we better all be leaving soon."

_"Besides_, Wanda called a meeting." Fonda added. "So here we all are in the flesh, waiting to hear what our girl has to say."

"And we're also here," Cosmo said. "to brag on all of our…" He poofed up some candy, and a ticket to "Valley of the Fair." "All of our very awesome stuff that the aliens gave us on their spaceship when Peter told them that we live in peace! Look, they gave us free candy and tickets to Valley of the Fair! You girls and your hamster really missed out!" He unwrapped a Hershey's candy bar and ate it. "_Wow!_" He said with his now chocolaty mouth. "No wonder this candy came from aliens, this candy bar is _OUT OF_ _THIS WORLD_!!!!" He gave Berry some, by splattering it all over his mouth.

"And how do we know Wanda has the cold?" Zack asked. "It may be something else."

"Let's just see." Sissy flew up by Wanda. "First of she looks kind of pale."

_"Sibby_!" Wanda said irritated.

"She has a deep voice and major issues with her speech."

"_SIBBY!_ I HAVD DA COLB!"

"And she says she has the colb, _yep,_ our girl has the cold all right!" She flew back to her friends.

"_Or!_" Cosmo explained. "She has an undiscovered disease called the colb, and there may be no cure so…" He began to cry onto Berry. "_WE MAY NEVER SEE OUR_ _FRIEND AGAIN_!!!"

"Calm down Cosmo!" Crystal told him. "Colds _aren't _deadly." Cosmo stopped crying.

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Then why were you crying all over your precious teddy bear?" Blonda muttered. Cosmo looked down, ashamed.

"You're right." He agreed. "I didn't know." Wanda began to cry while sitting on her bed.

"Whatd I'm goinb tob _do?_" She sniffed. "Mr. Newb is _coumtimg_ on me to dake care ov Isaac ober da weekend, but I can'b dake him in dis combition I'm ib, what ab I'm gonna do npb?"

"What did she say?" Cosmo asked. "Berry and I didn't catch that; there were too many speech problems in that sentence to make out."

"_Beats me!"_ Zack said. "I'm not in control of her words."

"I'll translate." Blonda offered. "What my sister said was, she can't take care of Isaac now because of her cold, so she's wondering what she should do."

"_Hey_ how do you know she said that?" Cosmo said to Blonda. "You might have made those lines up! She may have said that she wanted to merry me in the future, or she wants a duck for a pet."

"Ok that's just _ridiculous!"_ Blonda told him. "You're lying because my sister will _never_ marry a complete idiot!"

"Hey, how do _you_ know?!" Cosmo snapped. "You can't go in time like Dr. Why can, so why can't I get married?"

"Because you're an idiot." Blonda answered.

"Well I have you know missy, that idiots have feelings _too!_"

"_I'vb gob it_!" Wanda said. "One ov you guvs can dake Isaac dome with you so Id can recober."

_"Ohhhh_!" Cosmo groaned. "Must you talk like Pichu? It's giving me a _headache _to try to think of what you're saying."

"Who's Pichu?" Sissy asked.

"Isn't he the yellow mouse in that _How to be Dumb video_?" Zack wanted to know.

"_Oh yeah!"_ Sissy remembered. "I remember him now. He was so _cuuttteeee_!"

"Not to mention dumb and stupid." Blonda muttered.

"Which makes him the _bomb!_" Zack added. "_See?_ Every dumb character in a story/TV show can really spice things up with their audience/viewers because of their stupidity, that what makes it worthwhile! Dumb people/animals/fairies _rule!"_

"_You _said it man!" Cosmo said. He and Zack high-fived each other.

"_Morons!_" Blonda sighed.

"That's _exactly _who we are!" Cosmo told her.

"And we're quite proud of it too." Zack added. "So don't you forget it!" Blonda sighed again.

"Fine, _whatever!_"

"Guvs, cam we pleas get back ob subject?"

_"Yup_!" Cosmo decided. "She's officially talking like a dumb electric rodent with a major voice change; she's got the colb all right!" She looked at Crystal who was glaring at him. "I mean _cold!_ She has the cold all right, no doubt about that!"

"_Guys…."_ Blonda said irritated. "My sister wants to know who will volunteer to take Isaac for her until she recovers. Can we _please _do this so I can relax, get a soda and sit on the comfy couch, and watch my favorite soap opera?" She glared at Zack and Cosmo. "Not to mention, get _away_ from these _lamemos?_" The "lamemos" just smiled and waved.

"So, wats gonna be guys?" Wanda asked them. "Who ib gonna wach Isaac?"

"Well I've love too!" Sissy answered. "But unfortunately, I'm going to "Camp We Love Animals", so I'll be gone on Saturday and Sunday until six at night."

"And I'm going with Sissy." Crystal pointed out. Wanda looked at Peter.

"_Peteb?""_ She asked. "How aboubt yov?"

"Well I'm going to my grandma's. And my grandma hates hamsters, she says that they shed." Wanda looked at Zack next.

"I'm going to my cabin." He admitted. The last available choice was Cosmo. Wanda sighed deeply as she saw the grinning fairy.

"I cam't deleave I'm saying dis Cobsmo, but yov get da assignbent to be caretaber."

"I don't know what you just said." He told her. "But _cool_ I'll _do_ it_!_" He danced around happily. Blonda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Honestly_ Cosmo!" She told him. "If she asked you to jump of a cliff with super sharp pointy spikes at the bottom, will you do it?"

"Yes, because my fairy wings will save me. I'm not _that_ stupid as you think I am!"

"What if your wings were ripped off?" Peter wanted to know. "And you were no longer magical?"

"And _who _would rip my wings off?"

"I don't know…Miss Doofsberger."

"Who's Miss. Doomfsberger?"

"A name that I just made up."

"Are there chocolate chip muffins near the pointy spikes?"

"Uh, _sure_!"

"Then _sure_! If there are chocolate chip muffins as an award for me if I survive, then I'll risk it!"

"Hey Wanda." Peter told her. "Why not let your sister take care of Isaac?"

_"Ewwwww_!" Blonda replied. "Take care of that fowl hamster? _No way!_"

"I wabt Isaac to de ib a _secube_ enviromebt." Wanda answered. "So he cam't de exposd whatsoeber!"

"I see. Then Cosmo will have to do I guess." Wanda went to the happy dancing Cosmo.

"Ok Cobsmo." She declared. Cosmo stopped dancing, and look at Wanda. "I have to drust yov wive dis _huge responsidility_, cab yov manbage?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Cosmo said, and then saluted. "But you can totally count on me!"

"Are yov sure? Becauze…"

"I'm sure! I'm very trustworthy, just leave it to me!"

"Okav, but I'm drustimg yov so…"

"Wanda, you worry too much. Isaac will be perfectly fine when you recover."

"Okab." She looked at the caged hamster and smiled. Isaac came to greet her.

"Now Isac I dave to gov. Yov de goob now. I knov yov will de. Byv!" She faked kiss him, patted him on the back from between the bars, and then went beside her sister.

"Well, I'm going to watch my soap." Blonda said. She flew out of the room. Wanda waved to her friends as they all poofed to their homes. Cosmo was the last to leave; he picked up the cage with Isaac inside, said good bye to Wanda, then poofed home with Berry and Isaac.

"Okay Isaac." Cosmo said when they got home in his room. He let Isaac out, the hamster stepped out of his cage. "Get ready for the _greatest _3 day weekend of your entire life!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Cosmo invited Zack over to his house before Zack would leave Saturday morning to his cabin. They were all in Cosmo's room, Isaac was out of his cage, and they each toss a small tennis ball to each other, for Isaac to chase. Cosmo tossed the ball to Zack, Isaac came rushing to him, and Zack caught it.

"Are you sure you can Isaac by yourself?" Zack asked. "I mean I can convince my parents to skip the cabin and I can hang out here instead. He threw to Cosmo. Cosmo tried to catch, but failed. Isaac caught in for him in his mouth, and dropped it in Cosmo's hands.

"Thanks Isaac!" Cosmo patted the hamster, and then looked at his buddy.

"No, I can handle it." He told Zack. "Besides my mom's with me. You should just go with your parents to your cabin dude, and just have a blast!" He threw the ball at Zack. The hamster came running when the fairy caught it.

"Well _okay!_" Zack said. "Since you're my best bud, I have to trust you I guess." He rolled the ball to the side. Isaac came up to him, then the fairy stroked his chin (Isaac enjoyed this). "You know, you must be the _luckyest_ fairy alive to have your girlfriend trust you like this." Cosmo shrugged.

"I know I am!" He agreed. "It seems that she didn't have any other option, so she picked me! _Her boyfriend, her fiancé, her future to be husband_! _Yep,_ I'm the _luckiest_ fairy in Fairyworld all right!"

"So, why did you tell Blonda you'd jump in off a cliff with super pointy spikes at the bottom with chocolate chip muffins beside them?" Zack asked, changing the subject.

"You know how my lady loves chocolate." Cosmo told Zack, coming to pet Isaac. "I was going to go with brownies, or a bacons and eggs, but I decided those were too original. So I picked chocolate chip muffins, so if I didn't make it, I'd at least have my baby there with me to scream in terror with."

_"Ohhh_ I see! _Smart _plan dude!"

"_Way_ smart!" Cosmo and Zack high-fived each other. "I told Blonda that I'm not as ignorant as she thought I was!"

"_Totally man!_ And now you know what the word _ignorant _means! Remember, you didn't know what the word meant before."

"Zack I'll tell you man, once you start dating, you'll learn stuff you never knew before. It's like school, but like not going to it and being with the one you love."

_"Right on Cosmo_! I should start dating Fonda!"

"You _should;_ there's no telling _what _you'll learn!"

_"All right_! I'll start, after my cabin trip!"

"_You go Zack-o!"_ Cosmo playfully punched Zack on the soldier.

"Want to play _Pirates_ with Isaac?"

"You bet I do pal!"

"Okay, you'll be caption, Isaac'll be your parrot, and I'll be your first mate!"

"Uh right, let us find some buried treasure!" He, Zack, and Isaac got in their positions. He poofed himself with an eye patch, a peg leg, one gold tooth in his smile, and a pirate's hat. Zack poofed into a peg leg, an eye path, earrings, and a bandana. Cosmo just poofed up a pirate's hat for Isaac to wear. He put Isaac on his soldier, and poof in a giant pirate ship in Cosmo's room to be on. They were ready to play!

Zack's parents let him have dinner at Cosmo's house that night. After dinner, Cosmo wished Zack luck, Zack said good bye to him and Isaac, then poofed home.

When Cosmo awoke the next morning, he woke Isaac. After breakfast, Cosmo went on his bike and put Isaac in the basket. They were about to leave for the park when Mama Cosma convinced her son to put a bike helmet, elbow pads, soldier pads, and knee pads on. Cosmo sighed, went to the box of sports equipment, and pulled out his blue helmet with images of hopping frogs over it. He put it on his head, strapped it, then put on his matching knee pads, elbow pads, and soldier pads. Puzzled, he went to his mom.

"Mama." He said. Mama Cosma looked at her son.

"Yes my Cosmo lolo?"

"I don't get it. If fairies are immortals, then _why_ do I need all these safety gear on when I go biking?

"To protect your body sweetheart."

"But _why_ mom? Aren't fairies super fast healers?"

"Yes they are. But you want to set a good example for the readers, _don't you_?" Cosmo looked up at the sky, shrugged, then looked at his mama.

"What readers mama? All I see are you, me, my bike, and Isaac.""

"Oh I don't know, just wear them okay honey?" Cosmo shrugged again. His mom kissed him, and then Cosmo went on his bike and pedaled towards the park.

"Be back by supper honey!" His mom called. "And don't forget about your packed lunch!"

"I won't mom!" Cosmo shouted back.

"And remember, don't do anything stupid like if Luther's there, don't steal his underwear and put it on top of the flagpole!" Cosmo stopped, embarrassed.

_"Mooooommmmmmmm_!!!!! _Please,_ Isaac's here. And I won't!"

"Okay honey, I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" Then he and Isaac went to the park.

At the park, Cosmo got off, got his equipment off, picked up Isaac, put his bike and equipment near the tree, and then went on the swings. Cosmo swung with Isaac on his lap; they played tag, hide and seek, and got a tennis ball and played tennis. Isaac just sat on his side, with the racket in his mouth. After 10 tennis games, Cosmo came to congladulate Isaac for being a good sport.

After that, they picked a shady spot to have lunch. Cosmo put a bowl and water out for Isaac. When Isaac was eating, Cosmo unwrapped his bag. His mom had packed him an apple, apple juice, a PB and J Sandwich, and some Samoes from Sissy's Sissy Scouts. He fed Isaac two of the Samores. When he was eating his apple, Luther and Norm came up to him.

_"Hey Cosgeek_!" Luther said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good!" Cosmo answered.

"I heard poor Wanda caught the cold. That's too bad, hope she feels better."

"I hope so too Luth, I hope so too."

"Oh _look Luth_!" Norman pointed out the hamster. "Looks like Cosmo have some pet sitting for Wanda." Luther looked at the hamster as his friend picked it up.

"That's Isaac!" Cosmo explained as he picked up his apple juice. "I'm taking care of him for Wanda until she gets rid of her colb, I mean cold." He drank some of his juice.

"Well it would be a shame if you lost him." Norman told him.

"Yeah that would. So I better take him before something bad happen so…"

"_Psyche_! Come on Luther!" He and Luther ran with the hamster.

"Isaac_, NOOO_!" He poofed away his and the hamster's lunch then went after them.

"I'm not letting you take Isaac away from me!" Cosmo yelled, chasing after them. "Wanda said that she "_drusts_" me, and I'm not going to let her down, give me Isaac please!" The bullies snickered as they hid behind a nearby tree. Cosmo flew past them.

_"Sucker_!" Norman told his bud. "That moron will never find us in a _billion _years!" He and Luther laughed. Isaac went down on the grass and did his hamster whistle to Cosmo. When Cosmo saw them, Isaac, ran and hopped into his arms. Cosmo smiled.

_"Drat_!" Luther said. "That dumb hamster outsmarted us!"

"Must be why he's in a science class all day long." Norman pointed out. "Those educational stuff really messed with his hamster brain!"

"Isaac, I'm so glad you're back!" Cosmo told the pet hamster. "I thought I'd _never_ see you again, and Wanda will be pissed at me_, boy_, what a terrifying way to end a three day weekend that would be! Now come on, let's go on the rocking animals, the tire swings, and the slide!"

When they were done swinging on the tire swing, the sun was setting.

"Okay little buddy!" He told Isaac. "That was fun, now it's time to go home!" He went of the swing, picked up Isaac, and headed towards the tree where he had left his bike and equipment.

"Maybe tomorrow if Wanda's still sick, we can go to the aquarium and to _Pipley's Believe It or Not_!" He then froze and gasped when he saw that his bike/equipment weren't near the tree.

"Where the heck is my bike and equipment?" He put Isaac down and started searching. "I know I left it here, where could it have gone to?" While Cosmo searched, Isaac heard some laugher from the bushes. He went to see what it was; he poked his head out, and saw Luther and Norman with the bike!

"That sucker doesn't have a clue where his little Trike is!" Luther said.

_"Yeah,_ and he's wasting his time trying to find it when we have it!" Norman added. "What a stupid ignorant moron!" At that they laughed with deridement. Isaac ran to Cosmo. Cosmo turned to him.

"What is it boy?" He asked him. "Did you find a mountain of sprinked frosted doughnuts?" He followed the hamster into the bushes. He gasped when he saw Luther and Norman with his bike.

"_My bike_!" Luther and Norman saw that they had been caught!

"_Shoot_!" Luther said. "Foiled by that no good smelly rodent again!"

"_Good job_ Isaac!" Cosmo congratulated him.

"Well we won't give up so easily." Norman told them.

"That's right cos_loser_!" Luther agreed.

"_Oh yeah!"_ Cosmo challenged. Then he looked at Isaac who was by the sandy spot. "_Do it Isaac_!" Then the hamster kicked sand in the boy's eyes!" They screamed.

"_My eyes_!" Norman yelled. "Ugh, the sand hurts!"

"_Uhhhhhh!"_ Luther growled. "When I can see again I swear I'm going to kill that moron and his hamster friend!" But before they could see again, Cosmo quickly put his equipment on, Isaac hopped into the basket, went on to his bike, and then they went home in a hurry.

The next morning, Cosmo woke up. After his morning stretch, he went to the hamster cage.

"Wake up Isaac!" He called. "Time for Aquarium Day!" He saw that Isaac was just lying still on the ground.

"Isaac, time to wake _upppppp_!" Cosmo called. Isaac didn't budge. Cosmo gently poked Isaac. The hamster toppled on his side. Cosmo gasped and grabbed him gently between the bars.

"Oh Isaac." He said. "Why won't you wake up?" Mama Cosma came in the room at that moment.

"Mama, Isaac won't wake up." Cosmo showed his mom the now still laying Isaac. Mama Cosma looked at the hamster in her son's hands.

"Why won't Isaac wake up mom? _Why_?" His mom picked up the hamster, placed it back in his son's heads, and gave him a sad head shake and sigh. Tears filled Cosmo's eyes now.

"What it is mama?" He wanted to know. "What wrong with Isaac? _Tell me_!"

"Well." She started. "Cosmo, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but it looks like Isaac has met his demise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Phew!_" Cosmo sighed and wiped his forehead in relief. "That's a relief! For a second I thought you would say that Isaac was dead. That would be just _terrible_ if that was the case, Wanda will never talk to me again if I'd let her down!"

_"Honey_." Mama Cosma told her son. "I don't think you understand. Isaac's dead, his life has ended completely, and there's nothing you can do for him now except prey his new home in hamster heaven is a good one." Cosmo started having tears in his eyes again.

"But, but you said he met his demise."

"Cosmo dear, demise means that he had met his death. He's deceased now. He's dead and can't be brought back to life even by magic." Cosmo started sniffing back his tears.

"But mama, he _can't die_, he just _can't!_ I mean we were supposed to go to the Aquarium and _Pipley's Believe it or Not_, so he can't be dead. We had it all planed out and _everything!"_ His mom toughed his shoddier.

"I'm sorry son, but not everything you dream works out the way you want them to. Dying is a part of life son, and there's no way of changing it." Cosmo tried to fight back his tears.

_"But mama_!" He sniffed. "We had so much planned! He's too good of a hamster to be gone and I'll have to confess to Wanda about what I did."

"Oh honey, it's not your fault he's dead. It's the way things go baby."

"But I'll miss him."

"I know you're sad son. Everyone is about death. It's just that…"

"No mom, I don't want to hear it."

"But son."

"Just… just leave me alone for a while." Cosmo went sadly to his bed.

"Son I'm so sorry this had to happen. It's just that…." Cosmo now looked irritated.

"I said I don't want to hear it, _okay mom_!" He yelled.

"Well, okay." She went to the door. "Just come when I call you down for breakfast."

"Whatever mom." Mama Cosma left the room. The depressed fairy hopped into bed and looked at a picture frame of Isaac he had taken the day before.

"Oh Isaac." He said, tears in his eyes. "You were such a good little rodent, but why did you have to go? _Why?_!" He remembered all the times he spent with the hamster, from the time when Wanda had given him to him in his hamster cage, to the time they went to bed last night. He then sat up, and cried in his lap.

Three minutes later, Mama Cosma called him down for breakfast.

"_Coming mama!"_ The gloomy fairy then sat up, went off the bed, and then sadly flew downstairs to the kitchen. He looked up, his dad was sitting in a chair, reading the _Fairy world Times_, while sipping his cup of coffee. Cosmo sat in his chair while his mom put a plate of pancakes on the table for him with maple syrup.

"Cosmo." His mom said, whipping a glass with a towel. "I know you're depressed, but please eat _something_!" The fairy just picked up his fork, and twirled it around, then sighed. He pushed his plate aside.

"I'm sorry mama." He told her. "I'm not in the mood to eat right now," His father looked at him.

"What's the matter son?" He asked. Cosmo just looked down.

"He's depressed because the hamster Wanda has given him to take care of just died." Her hubby put down his newspaper, and consoled his son.

"_Oh son."_ He said. "Since fairies are immortals, it must be hard on us to experience death like this. And it must be extremely hard on you."

"Cosmo." Mama Cosma told him. "Wanda called and I invited her over." Cosmo then looked up surprised.

"Mama, how _could _you? She'll never talk to me again when she finds out. _Why?!" _

"Because sweetheart, I felt that Wanda should know about this tragic incident."

"But mama, she'll _hate_ me now for the rest of my life!" Mama Cosma then put down the towel and dishes and went over to her sad son.

"Oh honey, no she won't!"

"Yes she will, she'll hate me and my legendary gut."

"Cosmo sweetie, it's not your fault that Isaac died."

"Then how did he die?"

"Who knows, his time has just come I guess." She then hugged her son until the doorbell rang. They let go.

"Should I go get that for you?" She asked.

"No." The teenaged fairy sniffed. "I'll get it."

"Well, your father and I will just let you be then." She and her hubby went upstairs; Cosmo sadly went to the door and opened it, pretending to be happy.

"Hi Wanda." he said.

"_Hi Cosmo_!" She waved. "I got rid of my cold."

_"Great_!"

"So can I come in?"

"Oh _sure,_ come in!" Wanda came in; Cosmo shut the door behind her.

"So, how was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was lame." She answered. "I was in bed the entire day yesterday. But now I'm holy as an angel!"

"Glad that you're all better."

"Oh why thank you Cosmo!" She looked around. "Now where's Isaac? I bet the little hamster is just _dying_ to see me again!"

"Well Wanda, to tell you the truth he's…"

"In your room, _of course_!" She quickly flew upstairs to Cosmo's room.

"Wanda, don't go up there! _WANDAAAAAA!"_ Cosmo quickly flew after her.

"I bet he missed me dearly!" She said. "I bet…" She gasped when she found the dead hamster wrapped in a blanket in Cosmo's mother's lap.

"He's _d-dead_?" Wanda asked. Mama Cosma looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Wanda, I'm sorry!" Cosmo told her when he caught up with her. "It's just that…"

"I _knew_ I should never have trusted you."

"Actually you said you "_drusted"_ me and…" Wanda then looked at Cosmo madly.

"Oh you know what I mean!" She shouted. "You're _never trustworthy_!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are never reliable! You always get in trouble, and you barely do any homework!" Cosmo was shocked to hear this.

"That is not true!" He snapped. "I have you know that I have been involved in _How to Kill a Mockingbird_!"

"Yeah, but that's because you mom has read it to you, when you were supposed to be reading it by _yourself _out of class!"

"Whoa, I'm only 15. Can't you give a freshman a _break?_"

"Well I'm a 16 year old sophomore and you don't hear me complaining, _do _you?"

"But you're perfect in _everything!_ I never have gotten an A since _3__rd__ grade_, and here you are, _Mss. Goody Pants!_"

"Well if you paid attention a while back, I showed everybody that no body is perfect at everything."

"_Exactly,_ nobody's _perfect_, so why are we still arguing?"

"Because you killed my science class's pet hamster!"

"But it was an _accident_! I didn't mean to…"

"Oh it was an accident? _Yeah right_!"

"But honest, it was…"

"_Enough!"_ She went to Cosmo. "Blonda was right, I should _never _have dated you jerk! I abhor you_, bye_!"

"What does…?" But before he could finish, Wanda stormed out of the room. He looked at his mom.

"I told you she'd hate me mom!" He sniffed. "Why didn't you just listen to me?" His mom just shrugged.

The next day at school was a slow one for Cosmo. At lunch, he just sat by himself. Peter and Zack just looked at each other puzzled and wondered what was wrong with their friend, but they just sat down at another table of faires. He tried to pay attention in his classes, but his mind only thought about Wanda (Which was normal for him). How can he ever make it up to her?

At the end of seventh period, Cosmo was about to leave when his Art teacher, Mrs. Fumings came up to him.

"Excuse me Cosmo." She said. Cosmo looked up.

"Yes teach?"

"Before you leave, Mr. Newt would like to see you."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his science room. Do you know where that is?" Cosmo shook his head.

"Uh no I don't. Can you show me?"

"Well I'm busy as the bell rings, so…" Crystal came pass them, and stopped.

"Mrs. Fumings." She said. "I know where it is. Perhaps I can guide Cosmo to Wanda's science class?" The teacher looked at her.

"Why thank you Crystal!" Crystal bowed.

"You're welcome Mrs. Fumings." Crystal looked at Cosmo. "You ready Cosmo?"

"_Yep I'm ready_!" Then he sighed, for he knew that the talk wasn't going to involve giving him candy or talking about Wanda marrying him in the future, or his favorite television cartoons. "Might as well get this over with so I can start paying more attention in class if I feel like it." So then, he and Crystal exited the art room. On the way they met up with Zack, Sissy, and Peter. The five of them all went upstairs to the science area.

In Wanda's science room, they met up with Wanda and Mr. Newt.

_Here it comes_! Cosmo thought to himself. _Mr. Newt. Will send me to the principal's office and tell her how I murdered his hamster. Then she'll call mom, have her come here, and I'll be expelled from Carl Poofy Pants High forever. I'll never be able to get married to Wanda, or see her Sissy, Zack, Blonda, and Peter ever again (through I don't really care about seeing Blonda again); I will be homeschoooled and forever be a disgrace to this school and hamsters everywhere! _

When they saw them, Mr. Newt came over.

"Cosmo." He said to him. "Wanda told me about Isaac's tragic death this weekend." Cosmo couldn't hold it any longer; he knelt down, grabbed Mr. Newt's leg, and cried.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Newt_!" He cried. _"I'm so sorry_!"

"What on earth are you weeping about Cosmo?"

"Your hamster sir. I killed him."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I went to bed and put Isaac in his cage, and in the morning, I went to wake up Isaac and he was dead!" He burst out crying. "I'm so sorry Mr. Newt. If you and Wanda abhor me now whatever that means, I totally understand!"

"Oh Cosmo." Mr. Newt said. "You didn't kill Isaac at all." Cosmo let go of the science teacher's legs, and looked at him.

"I _didn'_t?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how the heck could he have died?"

"Well before Isaac goes to bed, he spins on his wheel. Now, I forgot to tell Wanda that the wheel was lose, I was going to repair it before break but I was just so busy that I forgot. I knew Wanda was an excellent student, and will check every single thing to make sure Isaac was comfortable when asleep, so I gave her that responsibility. But Wanda didn't know she would catch cold, so she gave the responsibility to you because she wants to trust you."

"And I thought she could trust me." Cosmo said, and then looked down. "But I couldn't, and that is why Isaac is dead, because of me."

"No! That's not true!" Cosmo looked at the teacher. "Cosmo, when Isaac went on his wheel Saturday night; the wheel must of came lose, Isaac tripped and bumped his head on the metal, and I predict that is how he died." Cosmo then looked hopeful.

"So I didn't murder him?"

"_No way!"_ Wanda said, and came to him. "How could you have if you didn't do anything to him?"

"Well, I don't know."

"I guess I overreacted and blamed you on Isaac's death when you really didn't do anything. So I'm gravely sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess. _Okay!_" He then hugged her. "I'll always forgive you no matter what!" Wanda smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Cosmo, you are so sweet." The teacher and students awed at the sight. Then Cosmo and Wanda stopped hugging.

"This is _sooo romantic_!" Sissy said.

"_Totally!_" Crystal agreed. Cosmo and Wanda stopped hugging.

"Now do you want to hear the rest of that riddle?" Mr. Newt asked. They looked at him.

"_What _riddle?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"I bet I know what it is." Wanda said.

"The boss asked the fairy seeking that job, how can you make 100 without any writing? And the man drew three bushes near the three trees. Now how is _that _100?"

"Uh_, ice cream_?" Cosmo guessed. The others shrugged their soldiers except Wanda.

"Oh I think I know this!" She told them.

"Dirty tree and a turd, dirty tree and a turd, dirty tree and a turd." Mr. Newt told them.

"Uh, Mr. Newt are you catching a cold too?" Cosmo asked. The teacher smiled.

"No, it's thirty three and a third plus thirty three and a third plus thirty three and a third." Crystal explained.

"No, he said dirty tree and a turd." Cosmo told her. "How the heck is that thirty three and a third?" Wanda giggled and looked at him. She spoke in her best Norwegian that she could.

"Cause he's speakin' Norwegian, _don't ya know?"_ Cosmo rubbed his head with his heads.

"_Uhhhhhh!_" He groaned. "Talking like Pichu again, now I got a headache all over again I think." Then they all laughed and laughed.


End file.
